Completely Unprofessional
by Lily-Starbuck
Summary: Based off spoilers for the season opener. No idea what Beiber's character is going to be called so I improvised lol


Hey guys. New one shot from me, based of the news that Beiber is going to be in the season premier. Kinda have to thank all the irritating little kamikaze fans on YouTube who inspired this story last night lol. As always I own nothing.

Supervisor Catherine Willows strode down the halls of the Las Vegas Police Department, her field kit and a case file clutched securely in one hand. She'd been called down by Detective Tony Vartann to collect evidence off of a young murder suspect. As she approached the interrogation room she could see Officer Mitchell standing guard outside. After exchanging brief greetings, he moved to the side and she pushed open the door, stepping inside and letting it shut softly behind her.

Vartann looked up and nodded at her as she crossed the room and placed her kit and the file on the chair next to him before turning to the boy.

The information Vartann had provided over the phone had indicated the boy was 16, but had she not known this she would've assumed he was much younger. The long bangs of his overly styled hair were swept across his forehead, accentuating his slightly feminine features. His eyes were dark, betraying a lot of rage for one so young; his mouth was permanently twisted into a cocky smirk. He was dressed in the orange-red clothes of a prisoner; his street clothes and shoes already placed into two paper evidence bags on one corner of the table, ready for her to examine once she was back at the lab.

"Justin, this is Supervisor Willows from the Crime Lab," Vartann began as he handed Catherine the camera he'd been holding. The boy, Justin Jones, looked Catherine up and down as she moved round the table towards him, a salacious gleam in his eyes.

"Hey there doll face." Catherine stared down at him, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Stand up and hold your arms out in front of you, palms up." He stood slowly, his eyes raking over Catherine's body til they settled on her face. Once he was upright, Catherine had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Even though the heels she was wearing weren't particularly high, the top of the boys head barely reached her chin. Unfortunately that also meant he was practically eye level with her chest, and he made no attempt to hide his glee at this fact.

"So, what time do you get off work doll?" he leered at her.

This time Catherine couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Past your bedtime," she replied, taking a step back and snapping a few pictures of his hands, paying special attention to the small cut on his right palm.

"Turn your hands over," she ordered. Justin didn't move.

"How about you say please?"

Catherine glared at him. "How about you do as I say or Detective Vartann will assist you?" The boy glanced briefly over her shoulder at Tony before complying, turning his hands over to reveal bruises and abrasions on his knuckles.

"How did you get those cuts Justin?" she asked, her camera clicking away as she recorded them for evidence.

"Hit something," was all the response she got. Placing the camera on the table Catherine opened her kit, slipping on a pair of latex gloves and pulling out two swabs.

"Something? Or someone?" she countered, running the end of one swab over his right knuckle before using the second swab on his other hand, passing them both over her shoulder to Tony.

Abruptly the kid jerked back, causing Catherine to snap straight.

"Look bitch." Her eyebrow rose, and she could feel Tony tense behind her, but she held him off with a minute shake of her head. "Some jumped up brotha was gettin' all up in my grill, kinda like you are now, so I clocked the sucka."

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Sit down Mr Jones."

He grinned and took a step towards her, drawing himself up to his full, if insubstantial, height. "And what if I don't want to?"

"Then Detective Vartann will be more than happy to restrain you." Justin faltered for a moment, then sidled back to his chair and resumed his original position. He leaned forward slightly, watching Catherine's every move as she numbered the swabs and slipped them safely into her kit.

"I'd love to restrain you doll face," he murmured, loud enough so only she could hear. "How about we ditch the goon in the suit, make it so it's just you, me and a set of handcuffs. You look like the kind that likes it rough."

Catherine withdrew another swab and held it in front of his face. "Open your mouth Mr Jones. That shouldn't be a problem for you, seeing as it's barely been shut for two seconds since I walked in." Before he could say another word she shoved the swab into his mouth, raking it over the inside of his cheek, then pulling it back and securing it in a box to be placed in her kit.

"Fuck! That shit is gross!" He exclaimed, spitting onto the table as Catherine walked behind his chair. As she passed him, her left hand shot out, clipping him hard round the back of the head.

"Watch your language," she barked, coming to a stop by the opposite corner of the table.

"Damn! That bitch just hit me!" he yelled, rubbing the back of his head of his hand.

Tony glanced at the kid and shrugged. "She did? I didn't see anything."

Catherine leaned forward, resting both her hands on the table as she stared Justin down.

"I suggest you shut up for a minute and listen to what I'm about to say. If you killed Levi Holden, the evidence I just collected from you, combined with that from the crime scene, will tell me. And if you think the D.A. will go easy on you just because you're a minor, I'd think again. This is your third strike Justin; no more second chances. If convicted you'll be in a juvenile facility for two years..."

"You think juvi scares me Red? I know that place like the back of my hand. All the brothas in there think I'm the shit."

Catherine smiled slightly, humouring the kid. "Maybe they did before, but I highly doubt they'll feel the same way when they find out you killed one of their own. And while juvi may be a breeze for you, the moment you turn eighteen you'll be sent to the state correctional facility to serve out the remainder of your 25 to life sentence. Trust me, the homies they have in the pen will love taking a jumped up gangster wannabe like you down a notch or two. Best start practising keeping your mouth shut now while I'm processing the evidence that will nail your ass to the wall, it'll save you a lot of pain in prison."

She straightened and glanced at Tony, who motioned for Officer Mitchell to enter. The large black man stepped up beside Justin, snapping the cuffs round his wrists and hauling him to his feet and towards the door. Neither Tony nor Catherine were surprised when he refused to go quietly.

"She just threatened me! I'm gonna sue your ass bitch! Imma own you!"

Catherine rolled her eyes as Mitch led him away, shaking her head as the kid continued to rant and rave all the way down the hall. She pulled her gloves off and was beginning to pack up her kit when she felt Tony approach her from behind, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. She sighed a little and leaned into the contact, grateful he'd been in the room with her.

"You ok?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. That kid needs a serious attitude adjustment."

Tony chuckled and turned her round so she was facing him. "What he needs is a serious kick up the ass. Or another slap."

Catherine groaned slightly. "I shouldn't have done that. It was completely unprofessional."

"But well deserved," he countered, rubbing her shoulders lightly. "The little punk should be grateful you hit him. If I'd done it, I'd have knocked him across the room."

She laughed a little and Tony glanced over his shoulder, checking that the coast was clear before pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

Catherine smiled and pulled away, turning back to the table to gather the rest of her things, as well as the clothes their suspect had been wearing, then heading to the door.

"I need to get this stuff back to the lab. I'm really looking forward to nailing that little son of a bitch."

Tony smiled and nodded. "Breakfast after shift?"

"Oh most definitely," she replied, winking at him and disappearing down the corridor.

Reviews always welcome.  
Lily  
-x-


End file.
